Weiss VS Asuna
by Mland22
Summary: Stabbing, the one thing rapiers were made for and both our contestants are competent in it; Asuna, the rapier-wielding combatant from Sword Art Online and Weiss Schnee, the heiress from RWBY. My name is Mland22, and it's my job to analysis their weapons, armor and skills to decided who will win a fight to the death.
1. Breakdown & Analysis

_Stabbing, the one thing rapiers were made for and both our contestants are competent in it; Asuna, the rapier-wielding combatant from Sword Art Online and Weiss Schnee, the heiress from RWBY. My name is Mland22, and it's my job to analysis their weapons, armor and skills to decided who will win a fight to the death._

* * *

 **Asuna Breakdown**

In 2022, a company called Nerve Gear introduces a new game called SAO, in the game players use various sword and life skills to survive and thrive until the 100th Floor. Then you beat the boss and, voila, victory. That would be the case, if the developer himself hadn't rigged the game to become a life and death situation. If your health dropped to zero in the game, the Nerve Gear killed your real body and you ceased to exist.

Yüki Asuna, more commonly known by her online name Asuna, initially locked herself away in shock over what had happened at a nearby inn. However, realizing that she needed to take fate in her own hands she leapt into battle with an absence of safety. Quickly leveling up and risking her health in order to escape a fake world, earning her the title of 'The Flash'. This risky persona was eventually lost when meeting up with Kirito, a highly skilled beta tester with a cocky personality. They later end up getting married in-game and form a relationship in the real world.

Asuna is very friendly, quickly stepping to defend others and friends. She also gets arrogant and doesn't hesitate getting physical against those who mock her abilities or challenge her authority. It's these emotions and traits that have been used against her, using her soft side to defend those unable often risking her own life. In the Sword Art Online skills list, her highest skills are of the following: Cooking, One Handed Rapier & Light Metal Armor. The closest ones following are First Aid, Acrobatics and Parry. It should also be noted that her lowest skills are Sewing, Two Handed Assault Spear and Sprinting.

The main strength is her sword skills. In Sword Art Online you gain unique or common sword skills based on your levels and quests you take. A few of these are listed below:

\- Linear: A straight forward dash at inhuman speeds, this is mainly used to knock away opponents shields and attack them directly

\- Shooting Star: A five-strike ability designed to deal damage at the opponent directly. This ability's speed is lost in increasing damage. Although fast it is significantly slower than the 'Linear' skill.

\- Star Splash: This attack is a combination of the previous two skills. It uses the speed from 'Linear' and the five strikes of 'Shooting Star' but instead aims three at the chest, two at the legs followed by one at the base of the head/neck.

\- Flashing Penetrator: An upgraded version of "Linear'. This attack is more damaging and still attacks only one target, however a trail of light behind the target will pick up nearby objects and people and toss them like ragdolls.

Although aimed at speed, she has been shown to take on monsters significantly larger than creature's of Grimm that Weiss can handle implying she has more strength that her. It should also be noted that her Battle Healer skill is only marginally shy of her boyfriend Kirito's stat. Who, as shown, is capable of taking multiple hits with quick regeneration, however this statistic is still only limited to a minor health upgrade every few seconds. During the Phantom Bullet Arc, it has been shown that Asuna can also wield magic; mainly projectiles that do damage and healing. She is also able to fly around with wings. This ability of flight does have a duration and after a set time will run out causing the user to fall back to earth if they haven't landed.

However it should be noted that Asuna has been fighting in life or death situations and has had immense fear to back her up. This means she's more alert than someone who has been with an invisible shield majority of their life [Aura for Weiss].

* * *

 **Winter Schnee Breakdown**

The Schnee Dust Company is one of Remenant's largest suppliers of dust and Miss Weiss Schnee is one of the two heirs to this throne. Through her ice cold demeanor, she was initially nicknamed 'Ice Queen' by her peers. Although true, she is also very compassionate and caring to those close to her such as her peers and teammates.

Wiess is a "know-it-all" character, bigoted and arrogant. Behind this rough exterior, Weiss actually hides a self-described "difficult" childhood. She seems to dislike her father and purposely avoids talking to him. She's also shown courage on the battlefield, taking on multiple enemies at once with little to no fear, having complete faith in her abilities.

Her weapon is called 'Myrtenaster', a rapier comprise of a sturdy lightweight metal. This allows for Weiss to swing her rapier with ease as is needed when fencing. Fencing, is the art of duelling with swords usually one opponent at a time. In this form of combat it is highly based on evasion and dodging. This is because the moment your opponent's blade touches you, you've lost the competition. It should also be noted that this makes combatants stronger when fighting large singular opponents and ill suited against many such as groups.

Weiss's combat style generally follows the same principles of fencing, in the sense of avoiding all damage when possible. However when fighting the White Fang Lieutenant in Volume 2 Chapter 11, No Breaks, it is noted that she never truly blocks or defends herself with her rapier. Instead she had been shown to either dodge or redirect attacks away from her body. This could mean her rapier doesn't have the capabilities to withstand direct blows and could potentially be damaged.

In response to this, her rapier contains a multi-action dust compartment. With this she is capable to wield the various forms of dust in her rapier. Using these in combination with herself or her weapon allow for various effects to be used on the battlefield. A few are listed below:

· Wind Manipulation

· Ice Manipulation

· Fire Manipulation

· Energy Manipulation (Mainly used for Protection and shields)

Her real trump card is her semblance. Her ability allows her to create glyphs. These glyphs can not only amply the capabilities of the dust stored in her rapier but provide various special effects such as platforms to help her scale buildings and propel her further into the air. It's even been shown to manipulate time, to an extent. Boosting the speed of her allies and self. A recent study suggests humans might be able to run at roughly 18 meters per second. That's achieving 5.5 seconds for a 100 meter sprint compared to the human record of 8 seconds. Now, if we consider that this dust amplifies this to at least double the speed… The force required to stop the motion instantaneously would be around 900N. This is enough to break at least three ribs. However her aura is significantly weaker than her teammates and has been shown to knock her unconscious if too much stress is induced on her body. Just one punch from a metal golem immediately injured her own physical body resulting in a scar under her left eye.

FUN FACT: Weiss is left handed. [This may have some significance. You'll just have to figure it out...]

* * *

 **Now it's your turn! What arena should they fight in and why? Place your bets! Who will win?**


	2. Backstory

The island was silent… Ice covered mountains in the distance bordered the entirety of circular valley, inhibiting entry or exit. The air was calm and peaceful, with birds chirping in the distance. There were a few words to describe this. Calm, peaceful and tranquil. The stream rushing through carried fish and lilies in bloom. The sound of trickling water was in harmony with the rustle of leaves through the tree. Suddenly in the middle of the valley a flash of blue light emerged. "What?" A girl with brilliant orange hair was dropped into the plain, puzzled with her location. Looking around, she examined her surroundings. Asuna had no idea where she was. She had called out for her home on the 22nd floor of Aincrad, apparently she had triggered a random event. This was no place she had ever seen or heard about. With her listening skills she could have heard every monster and creature in a one-kilometer radius. She couldn't hear a single groan or bird whistle. It was almost like an arena of sorts. Without any other alternative she began running around looking for an exit.

The forest surrounding the central area was dense, inhibiting any light through the leaves. Unless you had near perfect vision in darkness you'd get easily lost or trip in the roots. Asuna had ripped the base of her white and blue combat attire. Her right hand on her rapier in case something jumped her. It had been almost an hour without anything except trudging around looking at roots, leaves and occasionally visiting the stream for a drink. After another thirty minutes, which she dashed and explored the opposite side of the valley to find a exact mirror of it's polar opposite, Asuna decided to eat. Her sandwich was going to expire anyway. Bringing up her in-game menu, she selected her sandwich and held back her drool as it materialized in, the same style as she had to this area. Laying down on the grass, Asuna looked up at the sky. Her sandwich rested, half eaten, on her stomach. All in all, it had been peaceful, this little break from Aincrad but still she needed to get back. Kirito would be waiting and she needed to help lead her guild. Biting away the last of her sandwich Asuna pulled herself up to her feet just as the airship dropped in from the sky.

* * *

Weiss stood onto the airship, apparently a floating island had appeared near Beacon academy. Having been the day after the breach caused by Roman. Weiss had just squeezed in her required ten hours beauty sleep only for Ozpin to wake her team. He'd wanted one person to investigate the occurrence. He'd wanted Blake, for an interview regarding the trip, Ruby was obsessing over Zwei and Yang refused to leave because her hair was an explosion. Blake offered to comb it only for Yang to clasp her hair protectively with her left hand and wave her other fist in Blake's face. She bolted for the bathroom. Seeing no alternative I stepped foreword and followed Ozpin out our dormitory.

The airship had been stocked with a few vials of dust, a communications device and auto-pilot had already been programmed.  
 **Welcome aboard Miss Schnee,** began the autopilot as Weiss stepped onboard, her typical combat attire of a white blue dress flapping in the morning wind. **We are beginning our departure in five minutes. Estimated time of flight, ten minutes. Please enjoy.** Taking the unoccupied seat inside, she scrolled through her scroll as the ship soared off into the air.

* * *

Asuna watched from the tree line as the white haired girl waltzed off the ship. The first thing she wanted was the ship. Obviously it was an event that would allow her to escape. Maybe if she stood on the ship it would teleport her back to her home. The girl pulled a small silver phone like device from her pocket and tapped the airship. Immediately it's door's sealed closed, nothing was available. That's when Asuna realized the challenge. She needed to kill the girl to get the key to the transport. The girl was examining the same way she'd done. First looking around before walking off to one of the side cut into perfect halves by the stream. Suddenly, her quest log updated. A memo appeared before her eyes.

 **Quest Acquired: Ice Cold**

 _The queen of ice, a reflection of your inner skill, has taken you to her secret domain. In order to escape you must take the key from her body.  
Objective: Kill the girl with White hair._

With that she bolted from the tree line, her rapier glowing bright blue. She began to pick up speed, her blue lines on her costume began to throb with energy as she picked up speed. Her pointed ears were upright, listen to every movement. Asuna had past the halfway mark. Her opponent must have heard something as she'd turned to see her streaking in a flash of blue, her blade aimed for her head. The girl widened her eyes, her hand reaching for the rapier on her hip. Asuna screamed as her blade was just meters from the girl's eyes. A flash of white appeared beneath the girl, and her opponent skyrocketed at amazing speeds. Asuna twisted on the spot, spread her wings and flew up into the sky.  
"What the? Who the hell do you think you are?" The girl called as she ascension began to stop. Asuna swallowed before opening her lips.

* * *

 **Setting this up as I finish the last minute calculations and assimilate the reviews to my collected knowledge. Although some were known facts that I didn** **'** **t include. Some, like the unlimited fight condition was new. So thanks for your input. I will attempt to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Fight - Part 1

**Asuna [SAO]** VS **Weiss [RWBY]**

 **"** **What the? Who the hell do you think you are?** **"** **The girl called as her ascension began to stop. Asuna swallowed before opening her lips.**

"Hold Still!" She flew forward, her rapier attempting to hit her wingless opponent in mid air. The white haired girl began working in polar tandem. As they fell back to earth they stuck and blocked each other. Occasionally getting a minor cut or blow against their opposite. They were locked in a falling dance, the sound of singing metal piercing the tranquility of the quiet sanctum. Asuna lashed out with her feet as the girl swung her blade on an overhand curve. Hitting first, Asuna watched as the girl twirled in midair, falling downward now with her headfirst. Not wasting a second, she began chanting desperately attempting to remember the words correctly.

* * *

Weiss twisted her waist, leveling herself so she was instead stomach first. Bending her knees, she kicked off a glyph and flipped forward into a standing position. Hastily she rolled upon touching the ground. She heard her, muttering an incomprehensible blabber. What was she? Brain-dead? Weiss lifted herself to both feet, the dirt compacting beneath her as she gained her balance back. Just then the muttering stopped. She looked up to see a multiple of yellow light descend from her flying opponent and make way for her. Holding, Myrentanser she struck the blade and embedded it into the ground. Immediatedly ice fused out from the sword erecting a wall a meter away from her. The icy wall creaked under the strain of the energy bolts that struck it's sturdy crystalline structure.

Weiss smiled, revolving her dust cartridge and raising it. The tip glowing red as the girl ripped through the ice, her rapier easily passing the frozen barrier between them. Not wasting a second Weiss swung. Immediately flames erupted from the end of her rapier, swirling through the air in a deadly arc. Her opponent dropped to the floor in an attempt to avoid the burning spray, the wings disappearing in a small glow of aqua blue. The girl bolted forward, her sword burning a purple color. Weiss only had a second to raise her rapier to blow the first blow. Redirecting the girl's sword tip from her stomach Weiss anticipated a leg strike but instead she did the same strike. Another redirection this time the opposite way. Suddenly, the girl picked up even more speed. This time she wasn't fast enough. The blade struck directly on her chest followed by two strikes to the legs before being knocked off her feet and thrown backwards by some ungodly force. Picking herself off the floor, Weiss could feel a minor cut on her leg. Nothing major.

Weiss observed the field, mainly grass and limited water; Nothing that would provide any form of tactical advantage. Raising her rapier she focused on her opponent. The girl seemed to be doing the same. She didn't seem like was scared but from the way the girl held her weapon, she could tell that this wasn't her first time fighting. However, she was right handed. Weiss formed a concept in her mind. With a plan in motion, she created a glyph and propelled herself forward, preparing a backhand feint.

* * *

Asuna watched the girl. She'd never seen her before and it was rare for a NPC to not have an indicator above their head or an absence of a health bar. She wrote it off as being a bug or glitch. The girl had raised her rapier and looked to be preforming a backhand strike. Raising her rapier, she let her instinct take over. The girl summoned another of her weird circles and was suddenly bolted at a fast speed, the grass blades bending it her wake. She raised her rapier to block but at the last minute noticed the way she held her sword. It was on the opposite to complete the strike, with a second to spare Asuna attempted to change her counter. The blade pierced into her left shoulder, she watched as her health bar began to drop. In retaliation, she struck out with her rapier towards the girl's exposed neck. The girl pulled back on the sword and back flipped, dodging the strike. Now was better than nothing. The girl had kept back flipping until she was about five meters away. Asuna activated another sword skill, the blade began to glow bright hot white. The activation memo for 'Flashing Penetrator' popped up. Asuna bolted forward as a streak of raw energy. The light around her dancing as it picked up leaves and tore sections of ground away from her.

The girl looked up with mock horror. Raising her rapier at the last second it landed on the middle of the sword with a loud clang, Asuna passed her opponent and ended up behind her. Turning to look at the white haired girl, she noticed her sword had been snapped. The tip was embed into the ground. She was now left with an even smaller rapier loosing some of it's practicality.  
"Give up now!" Asuna called the girl looked heart broken.  
"No." She turned, still holding the tip upright even with the shorter length. The girl still stood confident.

* * *

 _It's_ _not over yet,_ though Weiss raising her right hand. She summoned her glyphs knocking the girl over and off her feet onto the ground. Slamming the remaining rapier into the ground, ice began to fuse around her opponent trapping her in an icy hamster ball. Raising her weapon, the dust cartridge spun again. This time, the blade glowed green. The girl began desperately picking at the cage with futile strength. Weiss ran, the blade striking the ball. It flew back at astonishing speeds, the ball slamming against the forest lined edges. Breaks in the cold cocoon spread before it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

 _ **End of Part 1:**_

 _Asuna_ _–_ _54/100 Health Points  
_ _Weiss – 48% Aura Level_

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Part Two will be released soon. Final chance to place or change bets is now.**


	4. Fight - Part 2

**Asuna [SAO]** VS **Weiss [RWBY]**

 **Asuna – 54/100 Health Points**  
 **Weiss – 48% Aura Level**

Asuna picked herself off the floor. Even after destroying her opponent's weapon, the white haired girl was still a threat. Leaping backwards into the brush, Asuna began ducking and diving inbetween the enormous roots of the trees. It was a maze of bark and dirt. Over one branch followed by another. In here her opponent wouldn't be able to use ranged attacks. Quietly she chanted, words glowing around her. Immediately she felt the strength slightly return to her limbs. The sound of a gunshot ripped through the trees followed by a cracking sound. Turning on the spot, she watched as the orange glow began approaching.

It was only as she was running away and breathing heavily that she smelled the scent smoke from the forest fire. It began chocking her airways. Spots began forming in front of her eyes. Desperately attempting to avoid the heat and smoke Asuna leapt over another root. Picking up speed and avoiding tripping over a fallen branch, Asuna bolted out of the tree line. Her opponent had been waiting. Immediately she had to roll right, daggers of ice sunk into the ground where she had stood. That wasn't before a column of fire struck her arm. Asuna gritted her teeth, masking the pain. Raising her rapier, she bolted foreward leaping in the air to avoid the girl's low ice strike. Twisting in mid-air Asuna used her weight to attempt piercing the skull of her opponent. Again, the girl had that glowing white circle quickly appearing beneath her. It was only then that her instincts kicked in.

She though about every attack she had used against her opponent. The first attack, she'd dodged using the same tactic as now. She couldn't handle close quarter combat, especially not now that her weapon had been snapped in half. Asuna bolted foreward, immediately she could tell she'd made the right move. The girl's eyes widened in fear as she waved her weapon in a circle as if creating a circle.

* * *

Weiss finished the symbols before pretending to block. As soon as the orange haired girl's blade was inches from her body, a wall of blue energy impeded her attack. Taking the opportunity, Weiss back flipped onto a glyph. People had often asked what it was like standing on a glyph like she did. It felt like standing on a cliff with an updraft, if you weren't careful you'd lose your balance. Kicking off the glyph she jabbed the serrated broken tip of Myratenaser into the girl's shoulder and kicked her feet over the attack, clearing the girl. The girl was shocked, looked worried. Her opponent was weakening, she could tell. Her posture was slack. Instinctively she straightened her back and leveled her feet.

The girl stood up and flew up, the wings from before appearing on her back as she bolted upwards. Spinning the dust compartment bolts of lightning erupted from Myrtenaser. They scattered through the sky, trying to hit their target. The girl was agile and easily dodging the attack. She was like Jaune, Weiss concluded. Constantly annoying and trying to get her attention; at lest he didn't try to kill her. She now wished she hadn't been so mean to him. Maybe if she got through this, she'd got somewhere with him once. She looked up at her opponent, the girl was too fast, too quick at long distance. She needed to find the correct distance. Too far away and her attacks were too easy to dodge but too close and she'd out skilled.

Taking a risk, Weiss jumped, her glyphs propelling her through the air. The wind rustling through her side ponytail, they had returned to the same starting position. As she arrived, the remnants of a red crystal dissolved in her opponent's hands. Assuming it was a dust crystal she used a glyph and soared across the sky, her blade glowing bright white.

* * *

Asuna smiled. Her health fully restored. She bolted foreword too, her speed picking up as her wings folded in to increase her velocity. The girls collided each catching the other on the under arm of their sword arms. The white haired girl fell into the ground. The dirt collapsing around her, landing nearby she attacked again. The girl was bearly blocking. Strikes landed left right and center until another two symbols appeared: a yellow one beneath her opponent and one between them that knocked her off her feet again. This one began to glow, as did her creator. Not bothering to check, Asuna bolted forward, her image blurring whilst her rapier began to pulse a glowing purple. A notification popped up, 'Mother's Rosario'.

* * *

Weiss felt time slow down but she watched as the girl ran at a normal speed. Was she really that fast? If she wanted any chance to survive this attack she needed to maintain this glyph whilst defending from the girl. Her jabs began attack from her top left and was five hits to the bottom right. Unable to stop the first one, the jab interrupted her flow. Immediately the glyph stopped working as the remaining hits collided.

* * *

Asuna finished the other three strike before pulling back her rapier. Using her back muscles and digging into the dirt she prepared to propelled herself, blade first and hit the girl's stomach.

* * *

Weiss pulled out her scroll. On the screen showed a small bar. In the aura gage there was one little speck of red. Just one last hope, slowly standing up she raised her ruined blade. Suddenly she felt the pain in her stomach, she felt the warm sensation dripping into her clothes. She screamed in pain, as the blade was dragged upwards. Her opponent's final blow split her upper body in two.

Looking away from the damage she's caused, Asuna ran for the airship. Placing one hand on the metallic transport, Asuna was teleported away in a glow of blue as another transport vehicle arrived.

* * *

 **KO – Fatality!**

One member of RWBY down for the count… Even though Weiss Schnee is a strong and competent fighter when it comes to supporting her applies, she rarely lacks the strength to fight agile opponents. Her main strength in her combat style is her agility against strong and slow armored opponents such as the golem she fights in her trailer. Asuna has easily been shown to achieve equal speeds without relying on aura, but a quality she possesses naturally.

Asuna has more life and death combat training giving her quicker reflexes and impulses. Plus she'd have to learn to read people. Initially being right handed posed an issue for her. Left handed people like Weiss can easily prepare for people who are left handed as that would be normal fencing. However since Weiss is in a minority she would have had to learn how to fight right handed people who are a majority. Asuna would lack the experience and potentially find it harder to fight one on one. Also Asuna has access to crystals that completely heal and remove status effects, although costly she had been shown to carry them incase she finds herself or her allies in a sticky situation.

Many people will probably argue about Weiss aura being strong enough to protect her so lets get this answer out of the way. Weiss in Volume 2 Episode 1 collided with a marble pillar; it smashed under her collision but Weiss was knocked out as a result. Marble has been shown to withstand 70 kN per meter squared. This means for Weiss's rough body area of 0.384 meters squared [1.6m tall 0.24m wide] she would need to have exerted a minimum of 26.9 kN for the smashing effect to occur.

Asuna's Mother Rosario, delivers eleven strikes each one strong enough to penetrate wood [light novel]. If we consider the tree to be a basic white oak, it's ability to withstand attacks is 20 kN per meter squared. That means each strike provide the equivalent of 200 N of force however this is a stationary situation. Upon adding additional qualities such Asuna very fast speed, we can do the following calculation:

F[momentum] + F[strength] = F[output]

m[mass of object] x v[velocity of object] + 200 = F[output]

55 kg x 170ms^-1 + 200 = F[output]

9550 + 200 = F[output]

9750 N = F[output]

 **Mother Rosario**

9750 x 11 = 107 kN

That is roughly four times the strength of Weiss aura.

This means that the Mother's Rosario, unless stopped would have completely obliterated Weiss. Although she had her glyphs, they are impractical at close quarters except for blocking which only delay the inevitable. Also semblances are generated by aura and as such use your aura to maintain further weakening Weiss's defenses.

The winner is Asuna from SAO.

* * *

 **Got any other good fights you** **'d like me to cover potentially? I was thinking about Yang VS Kirito. Comment below if you guessed correctly who would win and if you** **'ve got a moment, why not check out my other stories. I assure you they are good if not better.**


	5. Epilouge

The airship descended onto the ground, landing next to it's predecessor. The doors opened and a figure dressed in black ran for the casualty of the previous fight.  
"WEISS!" Screamed Blake as she attempted to stop the bloodied corpse from bleeding further but in her heart she knew it was already too late.  
"Pointed ears..." was all Weiss could say before the final breath left her body. There was too much blood around Weiss body's to still function. Blake began to cry, her tears fuelling rage and hatred for the attacker. That's when a blue glow materialised a boy roughly her age onto the island less than five meters away.

The boy stood in full black clothing, a giant sword strung over his back. He had the same pointed ears Weiss had described. She charged her Gamble Shroud ready to decapitate him. In the blink of an eye, the boy had unsheathed, raised his sword and blocked the attack. Blake gritted her teeth.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Replied Kirito agitated.

* * *

They always say two is better than one, and these combatants push that concept to the limit. Blake Belladonna, the ex-criminal from RWBY and Kirito from SAO. My name is Mland22, and it's my job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to determine who would win a fight to the death.

 **Coming out next year - 2nd January**


End file.
